


Birds of a Feather

by DragonousSenses



Series: Ishimondo Prompts 2020 2 [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ishimaru, Ishimondo Week #2 2020, M/M, Wings AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonousSenses/pseuds/DragonousSenses
Summary: They may not be so different after all.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Series: Ishimondo Prompts 2020 2 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819114
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	Birds of a Feather

**Author's Note:**

> The sixth of the prompts for Ishimondo week!  
> * This Ishimaru is different from the normal Ishimaru so his reactions will be slightly different.

Why couldn’t he do anything right? It felt like perhaps the thousandth time that he’d been up on the roof tending to where his feathers had been ripped off of his wings by some passing delinquents. With how hard it was for him to properly fit them underneath his suit it wasn’t anything he could avoid but that didn’t make him any less ashamed of himself. He shouldn’t be so easy for people to attack like that. He was supposed to be the person that prevented those sorts of things after all.

Instead he was the one people would pin against the lockers and take away his long dark feathers as he pitifully struggled to stop them. He was pathetic. The pain he was in was only proof of that. The mere thought was enough to make his wings fold protectively around him and he sniffled as his thin frame shook violently. At the rate things were going he was going to lose his ability to fly and with how centric travel was around that it would take him ages to be able to get anywhere or even be taken seriously by others. Why couldn’t he-

“Hey! These yours?”

A yelp escaped him as the door to the roof slammed open, his wings instinctively hiding him more as he slowly peered out at whoever was addressing him. Only to freeze as he saw it was Mondo Oowada of all people holding the feathers that had been taken so viciously from him. How the man had even come to have them he didn’t know but the fact that he did didn’t come as too much of a surprise either.

Everyone knew of the Crazy Diamonds after all. The enormous numbers of their group and the way they were nearly impossible to handle with the way they would use their wings to propel themselves on their bikes was common knowledge all throughout the country. As was the amount of trouble they caused. So why would someone as notorious as that... be offering him his feathers back? Surely if he went to the trouble to get them he wanted them right?

“Shit... They really tore ‘em off ya didn’t they? Sick bastards... Here... This should help ya feel better...”

The sheer concern and anger in his voice was baffling but as the other stepped closer and offered out some medicine to him he could only gaze up at him in confusion. Why was he...? Didn’t he come there to mock him like everyone else did? How had he even found him there? Was he just that obvious? He didn’t know what to make of any of it at all and while he was still extremely wary of the other he didn’t want to give him any reason to antagonize him so he slowly reached out and took the medicine with a shaking hand, quietly thanking him before he backed off a little.

The other seemed to sense how terrified he was because he kept his distance and merely sat down nearby to stretch out his large leathery wings as he grinned over at him softly. Why he was even bothering to stay there at all he didn’t know but he slowly stretched out the wing that had been hurt so he could rub the medicine onto it and pulled out some bandages to cover it up. Normally he always carried his own with how frequent the harassment was but since he hadn’t had the time to visit a store it had caught him off guard that day.

As he carefully began to apply it however he couldn’t help but feel the other’s eyes on him and he nervously glanced over only to pause at the look on the other’s face. Pure shock and wonder was written on the delinquent’s face. Though what exactly he was so astonished by he didn’t know. His wings weren’t that strange were they? While they were rather soft and plush along with being large it wasn’t that out of the ordinary... right?

“Never seen wings that big before... Always wondered how ya kept ‘em around ya like that... Don’t the feathers get messed up?”

Were they... really so different? He’d never really thought about it before with how focused on his studies he was and how used to all the harsh treatment he’d sadly become but he had to admit that all the soft down he shed along with the amount of time he spent tending to his wings in the morning was longer than it should be from what he’d seen from his peers. Not to mention that he couldn’t hide them under his clothes at all with how fluffed up they happened to be. Oh goodness... He really was abnormal wasn’t he?

Before he could even attempt to answer the other about it though the man was already gently pushing his wings apart from where they’d folded around him unconsciously and smiling down at him reassuringly, holding out a calloused hand to him to help him to his feet to his complete bewilderment.

“There’s nothin’ wrong with em ya know. So what if yer wings are big? That jus’ means ya can fly longer right? I uh... I like how they look too... Hell of a lot better than these things...”

He gestured towards the leathery wings that were currently resting around him like a cloak as he turned away slightly in... was that... embarrassment? No... He had to be imagining things... Not that he wasn’t flushing himself though with how completely unprepared for his words he’d been either. How? How could a delinquent like that possibly be treating him so kindly? It had to be some sort of trick. Though... That didn’t mean he didn’t appreciate it either.

If Mondo hadn’t brought him that medication he would have missed class with how far the nurse was. At least now he could take the time to treat it himself and not have to explain himself to the teacher again. As unsure of him as he still was perhaps there were some things about him he’d been unaware of until then. He’d still be wary of him for the most part but... He... He would still respect him a bit more now.


End file.
